Red Winged Angel
by xTwilightChildx
Summary: a girl known for her beauty along with her brother that's rarely seen, some say they see an image of wings on her back, little do they know those wings . . . . are real . . . .


Standing on the roof of the school couple minutes before classes began was a girl with black waist length wavy hair named Mika, she was dressed in the girl's school uniform. The wind gently blew giving her an elegant look to her as was faced side ways to the door leading to the roof. At that door stood a girl named Nana, with shoulder length chestnut brown hair wearing the same uniform, staring at her friend with a slight amazement. Nana blinked her eyes wandering if she was seeing things.

"Hey Mika, don't laugh okay?" Nana started as Mika looked at her. "But I thought I saw wings on your back just now." Mika smiled at her friend then spoke as she turned to face her "Really? That's fantastic Nana, what color were they? White? Black?" Nana didn't get the chance to reply as the bell rang meaning classes were starting. Mika said that they should head to class, all she did was nod and followed Mika down to class. But as they walked all Nana could think about were the wings she could have sworn she saw on Mika's back. _'I still can't believe I saw wings on her back. But why were her wings __crimson__?'_

Two months ago Mika Sumino had transferred to that school and since that day the two of them have been friend. But with the beauty of an angel one would think that Mika would end up popular. Well you're right she is, she was the boys latest crush as soon as she stepped into the room. But because of her beauty she was just too pretty for the boys and everyone had backed away from being her friend or getting to know her. And since the two girls sat next to each other in class they became friends.

During breaks in the school day Nana would be with her friends if Mika wasn't around for her to hang with. Even though Nana was Mika's friend, her friends didn't understand why she would be Mika's friend. To them Mika was just too weird for them by being so isolated and talking to Nana only. Another thing that got to the other girls was how white Mika's skin was, it was as if she never stood in the sun before. Nana didn't care what they said for it wouldn't change her mind about being friends with Mika. Plus she'd always standup to defend Mika whenever her friends would talk like that about her.

Mika never cared about what they others said about her nor the fact of friends she lacked. Since her first day there Nana was the only one willing to talk to her plus was her first and only friend. As long as Nana was her friend she would be happy with just that. One day as they were walking home from school Mika asked Nana if she wanted to come over. Nana happily agreed for it would be the first time she'd get to go to Mika's home since they met. As they neared Mika's home, Nana was amazed by what she saw, before this beautiful two floor home was a beautiful garden that complimented the home. It even had a matching iron fence and gate with the olden day touch to it.

As they entered the house the two girls were greeted by two servants one being female while the other a male. The two servants bowed and said "welcome home lady Mika." as they stood up they noticed Nana standing beside Mika. "oh my, is this a friend of your's milady?" the female servant said, Mika nodding and introduced Nana to her servants. After that Mika asked if they had any sweets and one of the servants said that they just finished making a black currant pie. This please Mika as she said that she'll get it and that they should show her to the sitting room.

The male servant led Nana to the sitting and told her just to relax as she waited for Mika. As she sat in one of the arm chairs she would look at her surroundings in the room _'wow, she must be rich because this place is just elegantly beautiful.'_ she thought to herself. Just then she heard the door open thinking it was Mika, she turned in her seat to look but instead of Mika there stood a handsome boy with short hair that looked like silk. She kept quiet as he walked into the room. Never before had Nana seen a boy as pretty as he was. That's when the boy looked up and noticed her sitting there "oh my, hello there, are you one of Mika's friends?"

Nana was a little nervous speaking to him and stuttered "Y-y-yes I a-am. S-s-sorry if I'm i-in-intruding." The boy just smiled as he replied to her "it's okay really, I'm Mika's older brother. It pleases me to meet you, this is the first time I ever got to meet one of my dear sister's friends. Please make yourself at home, I'm sure Mika will be back soon." with that said he grabbed a book off the table that he came to get and walked out. Nana sat there still a little stunned from meeting him, a couple minutes later she had calmed down just in time for Mika had walked in.

After explain what happen, Mika only smiled as she spoke while pouring Nana a cup of tea "that would be Eru, he's a year older the I. He's also frail and doesn't go to school. If you like my brother I'll tell him for you, it will please him for he's never had a girlfriend before." Nana shook her head no as she blushed saying it's okay. Mika just giggled and nodded since she was having fun teasing her a bit. The two girls enjoyed their time together that afternoon, it was getting late and so Nana left to head home. Once Nana left Mika headed up to her room.

"What a sweet person she was." the female servant said as she stood beside the male servant while Mika sat in her arm chair in her room as she replied "yes she was." The male then asked "do you think she will be the one this time?" Mika sighed as she look to the side saying "still such a waste." the female and male servants took turns speaking "no milady, it's not a waste you're at your limit." "she's right milady, your body may not last much longer without . . ." Mika cut him off saying "I know," she sighed "this time I'll have Eru do it though."

A week or two after that Mika was then absent for a couple of days which cause Nana to start worrying about her. One day as Nana walked home alone, she debated with herself about visiting Mika to check up on her. As she was deep in thought she didn't notice that she had walked all the way to Mika's house. She snapped out of thought in time to notice where she was and to see Eru standing in the front of the home in the garden. It seems he had noticed her for he looked up and smiled as he spoke "oh good afternoon . . ." he paused for a second for he never caught her name. She replied to him saying "Nana, Nana Makimura. How is Mika doing?"

Eru was confused for a second when asked that question as he remembered that Mika was _sick_. "oh yes, she's still ill. Have you come to visit?" he asked her as she nodded in return. He smiled once more "that's nice of you, Mika shall be pleased. Come now then, let's go together then shall we?" with that said he led her into the house and up to Mika's room. He knocked on the door saying that he was coming in with Nana who came to visit. The whole time though Nana had random thoughts running in her head like as if an alarm had gone off. _Don't go near. You mustn't open that door. No don't go in. Run. RUN._

But for some reason she just didn't listen as she entered the room first for Eru said ladies first since he's polite. He entered after her and locked the door without her knowing nor noticing either. "Mika?" Nana said as she looked around. "Eru, where's Mika?" suddenly there was a sharp in her neck, slowly she turned her head just enough to see that Eru was the one biting her neck. A few seconds later she snapped out of it as Eru tried to drink her blood and started fighting back trying to get him off.

She kept calling Mika's name as Eru would say that his sister is a monster just like him. Nana didn't agree, she kept saying he's lying to her and that Nana is her friend not a monster. She wanted to just see Mika already and to get away from him, so with a sigh Eru said that Mika was right here. This confused Mika for Eru's voice started to sound like Mika's. "You're a girl so I thought that _Eru_ would be best for this. Yet you call for ME."

As Eru's voiced changed into Mika's, he transformed into her as well right before Nana's eyes. Mika explained everything to Nana in simple terms to make things easy, all Nana could say was "So . . . . Was I . . . . just nothing but prey to you!?" as she softly placed her hand on Nana's cheek, Mika smiled gently as she spoke "Everyone but you dear Nana is prey." with that said Mika drank more of her blood making her pass out and leaving just enough to let her live.

The two servants entered the room and found Mika sitting on the floor with Nana's head resting on her lap. The female spoke "oh my, you have leftovers once again milady." the male then spoke "she will wake in a couple hours it seems, that wasn't enough to even make her undead. Seems we'll have to move again though since our identities are known." Mika sighed knowing that to be true as they packed up and left the house leaving Nana on the floor of Mika's old room.

As Nana awoke she looked around to find that everything was gone, the only thing left was a single crimson feather. As she picked it up and held it near her heart a tear slid down her cheek as she thought 'Just like a dream, my angel has flown away.' Miles away from the house at that moment was the car Mika and her two servants were in. The two servants sat in the front seat as she sat in the back, one of her servants spoke "milady, you should have just made her an associate instead." "No," she started "friends are . . . . Better then associates," that being said she stared out the window of the car as the other servant drove. With an inward sigh her last thoughts were as they left the town _'Looks like we need to find a new place again. I wander where we'll end up this time.'_


End file.
